24 July 1968
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One (and Two) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-07-24 ; Comments *Tracklisting compiled from a recording of the show, with the help of Paul Bryant's Night Ride Playlists and Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. *The music and poetry session(s) for this programme are provided by one group - The Occasional Word Ensemble, called in Paul's playlist the Occasional Music Ensemble. This may be a mistake, but it is possible that the band re-named itself, or were re-named by Peel, for the spoken word part of this session. (Poet and regular Night Ride studio guest Pete Roche, a founder member of the band and a friend and sometime neighbour of Peel, is absent.) Later they called themselves Occasional Word and were introduced as such by Peel on a couple of gigs (see Gigography 1969). *''The Peel Sessions'' lists Roy Harper and Harry Lund as additional studio guests. Based on the show recording, Lee Jackson of the Nice was also in the studio and said a couple of words ("Tim Rose"). *The musical items from the Occasional Word Ensemble session and the Dave Kelly track (from the soon to be released Matchbox Records compilation LP Blues Like Showers of Rain) reflect the British country blues revival, which peaked around this time. As Ken Garner points out (The Peel Sessions, pp. 50-51), Peel's Night Ride regularly featured homegrown revivalists, as well as original blues recordings such as the 1930 Robert Wilkins track included here. Towards the end of the show Peel observes that it has been very blues-flavoured and recommends a forthcoming anthology LP, Screening The Blues, compiled to accompany a book of the same name by blues scholar Paul Oliver. *Peel chats to Harry Lund (real name Harald Are Lund, Norwegian broadcaster, who some call the John Peel of Norway) about which English bands are popular in Norway and the Norwegian band, Difference. Peel mentions that he obtained their single in the evening, and plays one side of it. *Peel mentions that he will be going to see Ustad Vilayat Khan at the Odeon, Swiss Cottage, the following Sunday (1968-07-28) after that day's Top Gear. Roy Harper apologises for a doublebooking that means he won't be able to make his scheduled appearance at Hyde Park the same day (the Nice will replace him on the bill). Sessions *The Occasional Word Ensemble #1 First broadcast of only session. Live in studio. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Who - Run, Run, Run (LP - A Quick One) Reaction 593 002 *Occasional Word Ensemble - Brownsville Blues *Leon Rosselson - She was crazy, he was mad (LP - Leon Rosselson and Adrian Mitchell, A Laugh, A Song and A Hand Grenade) Transatlantic TRA 171 *Mitch Howard (Occasional Word Ensemble) - George King (poem) *Unknown - Waltz, played on the kantele, a 5-stringed instrument from Finland (from the BBC Archives) *Occasional Word Ensemble - I'm So Glad *Robert Wilkins - Police Sergeant Blues (1930, Memphis) (LP - They Sang The Blues 1927-1934) Historical 5829-22 (played for "all those working at 22 Betterton Street, WC2" - the address of International Times, the underground paper which featured a column by Peel and was regularly visited by the police) *Rick Silvester (Occasional Word Ensemble) - Mrs Jones (poem) *Francois Rabbath - Ode D'Espagne (LP - The Sound of a Bass) Philips 77973IL *Mitch Howard (Occasional Word Ensemble) - A bedtime poem (poem) *Rick Sylvester (Occasional Word Ensemble) - When I was three (poem) *Unknown - Untitled music from the Khyber Pass (from the BBC Archives) *Difference - Sweet Sounds Everywhere (Single - w/ This Town Ain't the Same Anymore) RCA Victor NA 1341 *Ric Sanders (Occasional Word Ensemble) - Prophet of Death and Confusion (A happy poem) (poem) *Ric Sanders (Occasional Word Ensemble) - Naked Ambition (poem) *Jean-Max Clement - Cello Suite No.2 in D minor - Menuett I & II (J.S. Bach) (LP - Six Suites for Unaccompanied Cello) L'Oiseau-Lyre OLS 133/134 *Dave Kelly - A few short lines (LP - Various Artists: Blues Like Showers of Rain) Matchbox SDM 142 *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble) - Ort (poem) *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble) - Serena (poem) *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble) - As islands go I get around (poem) *John Brown (Occasional Word Ensemble) - Violation (poem) *Ustad Vilayat Khan - Raga Yaman (part of part 3) (LP - Music From India Series No.7) EMI ASD 2425 *Occasional Word Ensemble - Georgia Skin Game *''Tracks mentioned below are from Paul Bryant's Night Ride Playlists. These were probably broadcast on another date, unless they're from the second half of this Night Ride, which, according to BBC Genome, was introduced by Robin Boyle, who didn't normally play material which appealed to JP's audience'' * Lovin' Spoonful: Summer In The City * Country Joe & The Fish: Waltzing In The Midnight Probably "Waltzing In The Moonlight" from the LP Together, which wasn't released in the US until August 1968, so the track may have been played on a later date. * Tim Hardin: Hang On To A Dream File ;Name *1968-07-24 Night Ride.zip *1968-07-24 John Peel Nightride BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *55:00 ;Other *Sound is fairly good quality. Original recording was from FM (mono) to reel-to-reel, and was dubbed to cassette sometime in the 1980s. Uploaded file is from cassette dub. Original reel-to-reel tape is currently missing -- if it is found, an upgrade could be made. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://www.megaupload.com/?d=WPORHD0V *Mooo Server References . Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Night Ride